This section describes the technical field in more detail, and discusses problems encountered in the technical field. This section does not describe prior art as defined for purposes of anticipation or obviousness under 35 U.S.C. section 102 or 35 U.S.C. section 103. Thus, nothing stated in the Problem Statement is to be construed as prior art.
Discussion
Quick and precise positioning of large items, such as shipping pallets, aircraft, shipping containers, boats, trucks, and automobiles, is desirable for both convenience and efficient commerce. Often, such as when a motor vehicle is parking or when a forklift is delivering a pallet, the operator/driver cannot completely view the item's position, and thus must make some guess as to where to stop, or how to position. At home, this leads to the all-too familiar holes in garage walls and scratches on car doors, while in commerce this leads to damaged goods or misplaced inventory, which means that less inventory can be stored in a given space. Accordingly, guidance systems have been developed to help users properly position a large item. However, none of the existing guidance systems reliably provide accurate, real-time position feedback to user in a package adaptable for implementation on a variety of platforms. The present invention solves these and other problems.